1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to irrigation systems in general and more specifically underground irrigation systems. Also included are the various devices which aid in the distribution of fluid throughout the system and in the percolation of water into the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art Generally
Many underground water systems are revealed by the prior art which is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,544 by Curtis. Curtis reveals as most prior art systems do that first the water or other fluid such as liquid fertilizer and the like must first be conveyed to the various areas to be irrigated. This is usually accomplished by some pipe or duct system and constructed from all manner of material from concrete to plastic piping and the like. Once this step is accomplished, some distribution network for percolating the water into the surrounding ground must be developed. The percolating networks are essentially either porous watering heads or simply openings in the piping distribution lines. This invention is of an irrigation system and components for the same which include means to prevent the fouling of the water outflow openings with dirt and the like which results in far less expensive maintenance in order to keep the system operating efficiently. Further, the present invention is of a system which is relatively easy to install in the first instance and is of use in modifying existing surface watering systems to pure underground watering systems without wholesale removal of existing systems.